princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Obstacle Course
The Obstacle Course is the main event of the Super Tennis Festival in the mini-movie, Atobe's Gift. Information The Obstacle Course is an inter-school relay race with six different obstacles. Each team needs a total of seven to nine players as it appears that players can do more than one obstacle, but must be able to get to next course without it being the obstacle directly after the one they had just completed. The obstacles are listed in order down below. The winning school also wins two exclusive prizes for their tennis club. Prize *The winning school of the Obstacle Course will be presented with a set of the best tennis equipment for the school tennis club. *The winning school will also be allowed to use any tennis clubs' tennis courts that are under the ownership of the Atobe Group and are in Japan. The tennis clubs' discount club card (from the Atobe Group) will also be presented. Announcers #Ryuzaki Sakuno #Okasada Tomoko 400 Meter Run #Shinjou Reiji - Josei Shonan #Kurobane Harukaze - Rokkaku #Kamio Akira - Fudomine #Sengoku Kiyosumi - Yamabuki #Yanagi Renji - Rikkai #Hiyoshi Wakashi - Hyoutei #Kikumaru Eiji - Seigaku #Fuji Yuuta - St. Rudolph Flour Pool Competitors must find the small marble that is in their school's representative color from the Flour Pool for them to be able to move on in the course. #? - Josei Shonan #Itsuki Marehiko - Rokkaku #Mori Tatsunori - Fudomine #Minami Kentaro - Yamabuki #Y? - Rikkai #Haginosuke Taki - Hyoutei #Kawamura Takashi - Seigaku #Yanagisawa Shinya - St. Rudolph Up Hill Run The Up Hill Run is done on an extremely long and spiraling track leading upwards to the ice mountain. Several contestants have slipped and tumbled down the track. #? - Josei Shonan #? - Rokkaku #? - Fudomine #Muromachi Toji - Yamabuki #? - Rikkai #Mukahi Gakuto - Hyoutei #Inui Sadaharu - Seigaku #? - St. Rudolph Ice Mountain On the Ice Mountain, the current competitor must use one of three ways to get down the mountain and to their next team mate. The three ways possible are snowboarding, skiing, or sledding. #? - Josei Shonan #? - Rokkaku #Uchimura Kyosuke - Fudomine (Snowboard) #? - Yamabuki #Jackal Kuwahara - Rikkai (Ski) #Akutagawa Jiro - Hyoutei #Fuji Shuusuke - Seigaku (Sled) #? - St. Rudolph Horse Riding Pool This part of the course requires four participants. Three of the four players create a sort of horse with hands holding the fourth person's feet and arms acting as a seat. The objective of the game is to get to the next person in the relay, and apparently to not let the riding player to fall off. However, teams began fighting against each other and an additional rule appeared to be to not have the riding person's sash stolen by the other teams. Teams #Tanaka Youhei, Kajimoto Takahisa, Oota Shou, Tanaka Kouhei - Josei Shonan #Aoi Kentaro, Amane Hikaru, Saeki Kojiro, Kisarazu Ryou - Rokkaku #Tachibana Kippei, Ishida Tetsu, Sakurai Masaya, Mori Tatsunori - Fudomine #Dan Taichi, Higashitaka Masami, Ichuma Kita, Inakichi Nitobe - Yamabuki #Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kirihara Akaya, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu - Rikkai #Oshitari Yuushi, Shishido Ryou, Kabaji Munehiro, Ootori Choutarou - Hyoutei #Oishi Shuichiro, Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru - Seigaku #Yanagisawa Shinya, Akazawa Yoshiro, Ichiro Kaneda, Nomura Takuya - St. Rudolph Trivia *During this part of the course, Kirihara was somehow able to take off someone's trunks while his team mates were carrying him across the pool. Final Run #Wakato Hiroshi - Josei Shonan #? - Rokkaku #? - Fudomine #? - Yamabuki #Sanada Genichirou - Rikkai #Atobe Keigo - Hyoutei #Tezuka Kunimitsu - Seigaku #? - St. Rudolph Category:Event Category:Anime Only